


Tell Me - Jeff Moreau x Female Shepard

by TheAshenDirewolf



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshenDirewolf/pseuds/TheAshenDirewolf
Summary: Tumblr prompt request.Leave a “Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to another [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]





	Tell Me - Jeff Moreau x Female Shepard

Cerberus had rebuilt her from nothing more than a slab of meat. A bloody terrorist organization by all accounts. She growled in frustration as she thought about it, and leaned forward to rest her hands on her desk. The raven haired woman could feel her biotics flaring up slightly, emitting a light blue glow. She hated Cerberus but she knew that they were in the right in this situation. Human colonists were going missing left and right and no one seemed to want to do a damned thing, not even the damned Alliance. It frustrated her beyond belief that they were so blinded. 

“Damned Alliance…damned Council..” she muttered. 

Sydney Shepard. Saviour of the Citadel was now looked down upon as some sort of criminal. Even though she had the Council’s support, she could see in their eyes that they didn’t fully trust her, despite the fact that she had saved their sorry asses from ultimate doom. Had it been any of their people who were being taken, an investigation would have been conducted immediately. Despite the progress that humanity had made, they were still seen as second grade. Now she was forced to surround herself by strangers, on a mere replica of the original Normandy. It wasn’t the same. To top it off it brought up painful memories she would have rather have forgotten. 

Yet still one thing did remain. Joker. Well two, given that Chakwas was also there as well. Shepard considered Chakwas to be like a mother to her. Still, Joker had become her best friend throughout the time they spent together on the Normandy. He provided that extra kick that she needed. He didn't sugar coat things or kiss up to her as many others had tried to. It was a breath of fresh air. If she only had Chambers to talk to, she might have considered throwing herself out the airlock to escape. Yet every time she thought of her pilot, her heart seemed to fasten it’s pace no matter how hard she tried to calm it. He never failed to put a smile on her face.

-

EDI’s voice broke through her reverie and made her slightly jump in surprise.

“Commander, Jeff Moreau requests to enter your quarters”

“Oh…Let him in EDI.” she put down her datapad as Jeff hobbled through the door.

“Heyyyy Commander. Wow…Nice... place” he looked around at the commander’s quarters. It was pretty spacious and pretty fancy with the fish tank built into it. Though where the hell were the fish? He wondered. Kinda creepy.

Sydney smiled “It is pretty nice huh? Definitely an improvement from the drab Alliance bunk I was given back in the old Normandy….But I swear if I find cameras around this room I’m out”

Joker let out a snort and smirked “Wouldn’t that be something…Get you here just to make a Commander Shepard porno. Though that would be pretty stupid... I doubt they would want to piss off a powerful biotic while in a ship…You’d tear them apart…Possibly the ship with it…But please don’t wreck my baby. She fits me like a glove”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her chest. “I won’t mess with your baby. Though I can’t promise I won’t be using the airlock to dispose of some garbage at some point…especially a certain redhead…”

“Welp, just make sure the bodies don’t hit the Normandy. Blood stains are a bitch to get out”

Jeff watched her as she smiled and giggled. To him it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He felt cheesy for even thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. For two years that smile had haunted his dreams. It was his fault that she had died, and that now they were in this position. He knew she didn’t like this, but knew it was necessary. 

When he had found out that Syd was alive, he hadn’t believed it. He had thought that someone was playing a very cruel joke on him and he had the urge to punch them in the face. Mind you, he’d probably break his arm, but it would have been worth it for the level of assholery it would have taken to make a joke like that. He was an ass but even he wouldn't go that far. He had even yelled at Miranda when she first brought the information to him. Jeff hardly ever got angry enough to yell, but he had felt broken at that point. He felt like he had lost everything.

When he saw her face in person for the first time after he revival, seeing the joy written on her face when she saw him, he was awestruck. It really had been her, and not only that, but she wasn’t angry with him? It almost seemed too good to be true, but there it was. He still believed he deserved her anger. If he hadn’t have been so stubborn they would have both made it out alive.

“Jeff…?” her soft voice called out to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Oh uh…ya uh…sorry…Just thinking…”

“Try not to hurt yourself with that” she smirked.

“Har har har”

“Really though…what’s on your mind?” she tilted her head, watching him curiously. Her soft brown hues staring into his with concern. She always had been a great listener, never judging him. Well, much. She knew what he really needed, even if it was silent support with just sitting near him. He loved that she never pitied him. He had grown so accustomed to people being assholes that he had come to expect it from everyone. Got to shield himself somehow. Why not with sarcasm and humour? 

“I just…Shit…I’m not good with this crap but uh…I need to come out with it…Why aren’t you angry with me? Or even hit me for crying out loud. Why?”

“Hit you…? Why would I do that..?” she said with a confused look spread across her face.

“Because..you know…everything that’s happened…I was…I was a stubborn ass and didn’t leave the Normandy when I should’ve and I got you killed. That’s why. To me you should have biotically wrecked my ass the moment you came back…” he frowned and looked away. He never stopped blaming himself and went many a night with thoughts swirling in his head and his heart hurting from the guilt. He had wished that it had been him that went down with the ship that day. He was replaceable. She was not. 

A soft hand caressed his face gently and turned his face to look at her, her eyes filled with hurt that he would feel this way.

“Jeff…please don’t ever say that…You don’t deserve pain…I would go through that a thousand times to save you…You matter Jeff…”

“Pfft I’m no Commander Shepard. I’m just some Cripple Pilot who happened to impress a few people. Nothing special…”

A slight frown spread across her face and she flicked his nose.

“Oi! What was that for?” he looked at her in confusion.

“For being a donut” she skipped over to her bed and sat down, thinking that it’d probably be more comfortable for him there. Patting the spot beside her, she waits to speak more until he is sat down beside her. “You know I couldn’t have gotten through this without you right? All those times where we were in a tough spot and you made the impossible getaways? That was all you. You made the absolute impossible drop on freaking Ilos! It wasn’t even supposed to be possible! But you did it and made it possible for us to get there and therefore defeat Saren. You were also the one who did alot of work to take out Sovereign. Any other ship would’ve been destroyed by something like that. So don’t you say that you are nothing alright? That’s just bullshit”

He stared at her for a moment, blinking his eyes slightly in disbelief at the level of praise he was receiving from her. Sure, he knew that she thought highly of him, but she said it with such passion and determination that warmed his heart.

His eyes were slightly damp, holding back the tears that threaten to spill. This woman in front of him seem to care so much about him, and truly believed in him. There was no form of pity or deceit in her eyes. All that was there was admiration and a sadness that he would speak so lowly of himself.

“But…I..I’m just…”

“Just what?” she pouted “Just the best damn pilot in the damn galaxy? Just the most sarcastic and witty man I have ever met? Just the man that I love–” she looked shocked that she had made such a revelation, but there was no question that she truly felt that way. “That I love…” she whispered once again, no hesitation in her voice.

Leaning in slowly, she tested the waters with a small chaste kiss to his lips. It was a small, quick kiss, but it still made her feel a slight tingle in her body. When she pulled back, her chocolate orbs searched his for any sense of hesitation or indication that she had made a mistake. Yet soon the pilot himself wrapped his arms gently around her waist to bring her closer, claiming her lips with his in a sweet and tender kiss that made her feel as if her whole body was a live wire. The beating of their hearts synchronized as they held each other, while they tasted each other and while they melded with one another. With eyes closed they took in the pleasure of their other senses and the warmth that radiated from the other. Jeff could feel the slight tingle of her biotics flaring, but not an uncomfortable feeling, but rather a comfortable warmth that encompassed him. It was a feeling he was unfamiliar with, but could definitely get used to.

It was hard to believe that the great Commander Shepard could be so gentle when she literally could kick a krogan into the sky. She was badass, beautiful, kind and just absolutely amazing to him.

When they pulled back from each other, they stared into each other’s eyes, an incredulous look on both of their faces. Neither one could believe what just happened, yet no regret was present. A bright smile dawned on her face, one that made Joker’s heart leap and his eyes wandered around her face which was surrounded by her dark raven locks which cascaded down her back. He admired her deep rich brown eyes, that held fire and life within them, her cheeks decorated with a soft pink of blush and soft tiny freckles across her cheek bones. Normally he’d have something to say, whether it was a joke, sarcastic remark or just plain old rambling, but in this moment he was completely speechless.

Noticing his lingering gaze upon her she giggled shyly and rested her forehead to his chest to hide the ever growing blush. The commander shy? Jeff had never seen her in such a state. 

“So cute…” he muttered under his breath at the shy display that his normally confident boss was now showing. It made him feel good that she trusted him enough to show her more vulnerable side.

“Don’t…tease me…That’s an order…” she grumbled, still hiding her face but slightly peaked up at him.

“Sorry Commander…gonna have to disobey…You can punish me later all you want. However you want~~” he slightly purred and gave her a devious wink.

“You!! You are incorrigible!” she laughed.

“But you love me!” he wiggled his eyebrows.

She shook her head with a smile “Yes…yes I do…” the short female looked up at him with a soft gaze.

“I love you too…” he said in a soft voice before he kissed her softly once again. “But…what about my…condition? You don’t mind?”

A gentle hand made its way to his bearded cheek. “Have I ever given the slightest indication that I minded?”

 

“Well no…but people tend to ya know. Save it for behind people’s backs. People just looveeee to gossip” he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

“Well…I’m not those people. Your condition doesn’t define who you are. It means you have to be more careful but it doesn’t make you weak. You make the best of your condition and have surpassed those without your circumstances…And even if you hadn’t…you are you…And..I fell for the man… not your abilities…Sorry if that uh…sounded cheesy or anything…I uh…I’m a bit of a dork…”

“Nooooooo really?” he rolled his eyes but then faced her scowl. Normally her scowl would’ve been terrifying, but in this moment she looked more like an angry little chipmunk, which only made him laugh harder. “I’m kidding I’m kidding. Don’t hurt me. I’m fragile” He put his hands up in surrender.

“Hmmm…fine…but on one condition”

“Oh? Making demands huh? Everyone alwayssss wants somethin don’t they. What is it, babe?” he smirked.

“Well uh…ilovelotsofhugsok”

 

“What was that, m’am? Didn’t quite catch that”

“Hug me dammit!”

He let out the heartiest laugh ever before wrapping his arms around her. “I guess that can be arranged…”

A few minutes of peaceful silence fell upon them before Joker broke the silence once again.

“You know…This could be considered abuse of power…”

“Shut up, Moreau. You’re ruining the moment” she flicked his forehead.

Silence.

“You don’t do this with everyone to get hugs do you?”

“No you dummy”

……….

“Not even Chambers”

“Jeff”

“Right. Shutting up…Now…”


End file.
